tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Island Camp Wiki
Check Out Some of These Camps! * Pass the bomb * Total Drama After The Tour * Firey's Total Drama Island * Wiki Battle: Redemption Page * Survivor (MPPS) * Total Drama Clash Of The Digital Video Games II * Total Drama High * Total drama Journey to yourself *Say hello to our newest admin, Mabel. *Captain Sparklez, or should I say, Mike, an admin on this wiki would like to hear your ideas for changes on the wiki! Comment on his blog if you would like anything to be implemented to this wiki! You can find it here! *New features to the wiki are being discussed, don't forget to have your say! Express your ideas to help the wiki! *New ideas, fresh blood and overall a wiki overhaul! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fyrexx/The_Great_Reform! *A new month means a new blog! Find out what's to come in the 2013 year!http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fyrexx/The_Admins%27_Report;_12.12 The Featured Camper for July is, MRace! He's active, friendly, and he's been here since 2010! Veteran alert! Race has always been a helpful bud, and his camp trilogy, which have been quite successful! He's worthy, and definitely deserved this award! Want to be the Featured Camper? You can! Vote for June's Featured Camper immediately! The Featured Camp for July is, Total drama Journey to yourself. This popular camp featured eleven various campers, competing in Japan for the grand prize of two million dollars. Their main goal, discovering themselves, and ways of life. This enjoyable camp was eventually won by Orange, who debuted late in the game, but made his way to the finals! It's also got a sequel. Want to have your camp featured on the front page? Do so here! Vote for June's Featured Camps! Want to talk to some users here? Come to the wiki's official Chatango All users are welcome! Have fun, meet new people, compete in camps, roleplays, and do so much more! The wiki where you can create Total Drama camps that Our users have made since January 2009! ---- ---- Total Drama: All Stars Heroes vs. Villains style! ---- Total Drama Island Camp Wiki Camp Celebrate the Third Anniversary of the Wiki! ---- No-one is evil, and no-one is good, it's what you think is good makes evil. ~ Chimaroj in Total Drama Castaways Want to nominate a Quote? Do so here! ---- The first camp she competed in was Total Drama Rewind. She was just a nice girl who nicely came in 2nd place. She was in the final 5 in ATA and is competing in the Final 6 in ATT. In ATA, Inca became a totally different person when the guy she had a crush on was voted off. She swore revenge on them for voting him off. When the merge hit, Inca was still fighting strong by eliminating Ivan, Justin Jake and Wayne. After that she was voted off in a blindside and is determind to defeat the other 4 in ATT. Want to nominate a Character? Do so here! ---- To write a new camp, just enter the camp title in the box below. width=35 break=no buttonlabel=Create a New Camp ---- Favorite season of Total Drama? Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama World Tour Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (Newbies ftw!) Total Drama All-Stars, even though it hasn't aired.. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, because I can! I don't really like TD, just here for the camps! ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse